


Aftershocks podfic

by OtterPods (LapOtter)



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-01
Updated: 2013-02-01
Packaged: 2017-11-27 20:05:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/665933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LapOtter/pseuds/OtterPods
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim feels the aftershocks of a command decision.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aftershocks podfic

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Aftershocks](https://archiveofourown.org/works/325865) by [Mijan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mijan/pseuds/Mijan). 



> Well, this is more than a little overdue. (All my podfics are more than a little overdue. I'M SORRY EVERYONE.)
> 
> There are some places in this one where I think it turned out brilliant, and some places where it's clearly still lacking. But, as with every creative endeavor, it was a learning experience, and a lot of fun! Also, in trying to do McCoy's voice (yeah, I did an accent, I'M SORRY AGAIN), I've had to face up to the fact that yeah, I do have a bit of a Southern accent. Whether that's due to the year I've lived in the South, or if it's a lingering remnant passed down to me from my grandparents through my mother, I'm not sure.'
> 
> I might put up a blooper reel later, which will mostly consist of me practicing McCoy's accent by drinking beer and then saying "Dammit Jim, I'm a doctor not a _____," with the blank filled by various other fandom references including "time lord," "consulting detective," and "wizard." But don't hold your breath.

**Length:** 16 minutes 19 seconds  
 **FIle size:** 14.95 MB

[Download from DropBox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/8xzew2j6oztss9u/Mijan%20-%20Aftershocks.mp3)


End file.
